The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for the automatic attachment of threads in spinning machines, wherein, if a sensing process determines that an attachment process is to be initiated at a particular spinning location, steps are taken for initiating the attachment process.
Known thread attachment devices include sensing mechanisms which monitor the presence of thread coming from the draw-off rollers of a spinning machine. (DT-OS No. 1932 014). When no thread is found to be present, an attachment process for the re-attachment of the thread to the roving is initiated at the particular spinning location, but no consideration is given as to why the thread may be absent or broken. If the thread breakage occurred, for example, because the roving spool has run out (is empty) or because the roving is twisted up in the draw-frame, then a thread re-attachment attempt will necessarily be unsuccessful because the precondition for the attachment of a thread, namely, the presence of a roving emerging from the draw-off rollers, is not satisfied.